ultimate_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Test 2
Summary Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha (うちはシスイ, Uchiha Shisui), renowned as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui, English TV: Shisui the Teleporter), was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8C Name: Shisui Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown was older than itachi Classification:'''Human, Ninja '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Illusion Creation, Limited Precognition (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Fire Manipulation,Ninjutsu Master, Water Manipulation,Mind control(via using Kotoamatsukami) Attack Potency: 'At least building level ' ' 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: 'at least Building level 'Stamina: Fairly high (could keep up with Itachi during their youth) Range: Standard melee range to several meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely intelligent Weaknesses: Kotoamatsukami can only be used once every decade Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye):' The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *'Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye):' An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. *'Kotoamatsukami' The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will.1 It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated *'Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. *'Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques):' Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: